


困兽

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Mind Control, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 他们对视一眼，明白了彼此。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship, 野狼
Kudos: 6





	困兽

**Author's Note:**

> *催眠师柴x（CUNTBOY△）医生哈  
> *以下元素含有：  
> 催眠、假孕、产乳

00  
正值中午，一间普通的单人病房，浅色的窗帘拉得严实，室外太阳炽烈，房间笼罩在温和明亮的光线里，却像被蒙在浓重的暖色雾气下，让人头昏脑涨。几天没浇过水的盆栽绿植在墙角蔫着身体，散发着半死不活的气味。

房门被反锁，门外走廊上不时传来说话声和脚步声，时而急促时而轻缓。

“已经这么湿了啊，张医生。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
本来是要检查病人恢复情况的张若昀站在病床边，下半身被脱了个干净，黏腻的水渍顺着他大腿内侧往下流。他的身体有些僵硬，脸颊上泛着不正常的嫣红，双眼失焦空洞，好像只是湿润的石头。  
而他的患者直接用手摸了上去，截住淫水，然后顺着来时的痕迹往上滑，指腹上的薄茧擦过柔软的内侧肌肤，让他抖个不停，花穴里又挤出更多来，像失禁一样滴滴答答地落了下去。

“呜…嗯……”张若昀忍不住夹了夹腿，阴唇饥渴地吸在了一起，摩擦着彼此。刘昊然的手也到了他的腿根，像在品评雕像的光滑度般不停摩挲他敏感的部位，却又迟迟不去安慰最要紧的地方，让那里像掉眼泪一样湿黏。  
“呜、呜…”意识沉在深渊里，身体的本能还是会想要追随快乐，张若昀动了动，呜咽着好像下一秒就会开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。红着眼眶，他在刘昊然期待的目光下握住了对方的手腕，大拇指代替他的话语，像幼猫的爪子般哀求又引诱地摩挲着男人的掌心。

摸摸我吧。张若昀想这么说，却不知道为什么自己开不了口，只能换种方式，好像之前…刘昊然这么教过他。  
学会撒娇了，一个好的开始。刘昊然心想，也不继续逗眼前这位可怜的医生了，顺从地用手覆上那亟待爱抚的器官。

张若昀没有放开，而是软软地搭在了刘昊然手上，看上去就像他在用对方的手自慰。先是手指，然后是手掌，他忍不住弓起了腰，又将两条腿夹紧了些，将整只手都压了并拢，贴在湿漉漉的花穴上。  
不再磨蹭，刘昊然前后动了动手，就像紧紧夹着他的是湿软的穴口，等着他去满足。整只手很快就没一处干燥的地方了，又黏又滑。张若昀撑不住，软下身体，几乎要趴在病床上，两条腿不断打颤。已经熟悉他身体的刘昊然很清楚，这是高潮的前兆。手指用力打开，将已经没了力气的腿撑出缝隙来，直接捣进了阴唇里，摸到阴蒂的位置，带茧的指腹猛地按上去，掌下的身体像抖动的水般瘫坐在地。

双眼清明一瞬间之后堕入了更深的黑暗，张若昀靠在床沿上，不停喘气，眼眶热得刺痛，满脸泪水。快感的余韵像找不到出口的电流，在他体内乱窜，腰一阵阵酥麻发软。

“还没结束呢，医生，不是要给我检查吗？”等张若昀渐渐喘匀了气，刘昊然伸手摸了摸他柔软的发顶，让他坐在床边，牵着他的手放在自己早已梆硬的阴茎上，隔着两层布料也烫得人心慌。  
“嗯，好…”咽了咽口水，心里莫名升起来一种期待和雀跃，张若昀没忍住摸了摸刘昊然，脸上的红晕因为奇异的痴迷而变得更深。在他的印象里，这个东西会带给他快乐。

将阴茎解放出来的双手不自觉地发抖，有些使不上力气，可张若昀还算顺利地做到了，仿佛已经做过很多次。病人的腿不方便，所以他们得用这样的姿势做检查，他想着，两条腿随即跨在了刘昊然身侧，濡湿不已的穴口正对着硬挺的肉棒，只等他握住底部，一点点沉下腰去…用硬热的龟头顶开他空虚到发痛的入口。

“啊、啊…哈啊……！”  
那活儿就像手柄一样插进了张若昀体内，他只是顺从地坐下去，就快被龟头顶到宫口。接下来该怎么做？他还记得，要前后摆动腰肢，轻轻转圈，软肉会把阴茎吸得很紧，但小范围内的摩擦还是会刺激到肉蒂，像挑逗般擦过宫口，却从不深入。

两人的形状已经基本契合。张若昀跪在床上，两条腿一阵阵发软，他感觉自己深处正痉挛不止，像嘴，还像之前刘昊然给他用的那个……好像叫挤奶器？一样，不停吮着对方的性器，似乎插进去的是一根永不融化的倒模糖。

塞得好满。张若昀忍不住想，阴道里的东西仿佛有生命，强有力地跳动着，青筋攀爬的纹路、翘起的弧度。他着了魔，伸手抚上自己的小腹，指腹被颤抖弄得仿佛触电，却不受控，更往下摸。结合处蒸腾起情欲的热度，烫得他脸色嫣红，掌心也汗湿，可还没等他适应，刘昊然就往上顶了一下，他像被抽走了脊骨，浑身都软了，上身措不及防地后倾，右手撑在刘昊然没受伤的那条小腿上。

缓了一会儿，张若昀坐直起来，把阴茎吃得更深了，他低声呻吟着，伸出一只手与刘昊然的缠在一起，开始轻轻晃动腰肢。

白大褂本来就敞着，遮不住被绷紧的衬衫，更掩盖不了硬挺的乳头将布料戳出暧昧的凸起，张若昀已经被这种隔靴搔痒般的感觉折磨得快疯了，花径不断痉挛着，水也越流越多，可如果得不到命令，这种时候的他根本不会自己上手。  
见时机差不多了，刘昊然才开口：“没关系，摸摸你自己。但是不能脱衣服，隔着衬衣，或者把手伸进去都可以。”

与其说听话，张若昀这时候的模样更像如释重负。  
伸进去会像被人猥亵，深夜下班时乘坐的电车，陌生的躯体从身后贴上来，人不算少，挤得闷热，带着茧的手抽出他扎在裤腰里的衬衫，沿着腰线一路摸到乳头，粗鲁地捻着乳肉，本就不堪重负的衬衣叠上手，更令人窒息，可那人却还是固执地把他的乳头往外扯，用茧狠狠摩擦乳尖。  
这是某种想象吗？张若昀分不清。可他记得这是刘昊然对他说的，贴着他的耳朵，把阴茎插进他身体里的时候，从背后压着他，一样叫他穿着衣服，把他两边胸肌掐得全是手印，乳头硬得发烫，大了一圈，宛如哺乳期婴儿吮过。  
好像他们就在挤满了人的电车上，随时可能被发现。

另一种呢？一边想着，张若昀一边把手抬了起来，如同小孩子想恶作剧，把熟透的果实捏得裂开、让甜腻的汁水流个满手般，手指对准乳尖，用力地按了上去。这根本不够，他又用上其他手指，借着布料增加的摩擦力，不停揉捏着乳肉，毫无章法，似乎只有粗暴的方式才能让他得到完整的快乐，

一颗麻木了就转向另一颗，张若昀往上抬了抬身体，只抽出一小截，很快就被绞紧的穴肉吸着往下坐，准准刺激到快感接近饱和的阴蒂。精液几乎在同时射进体内，他仰头，无声地呻吟着，泪水不停往下流。深处的痉挛往外延伸成了抽搐，他趴在刘昊然身上，像个被发情热虐待过的兔子，双腿大张，穴里还含着主人的肉棒。

“那我还有多久可以出院？”  
张若昀衣衫整洁地站在床边，回过神来时反应还有些迟钝。听到刘昊然的话，他下意识回答：“还得再住一段时间，确认彻底没问题了才行，不然容易出现后遗症。”  
“好，谢谢你，张医生。”  
窗帘这时已拉开了，病房的门也只是虚掩着，阳光洒进来，空气干燥，弥漫着医院干净过头的气味。看着躺在病床上显得温和又无害的刘昊然，张若昀莫名觉得心跳有些加速，向对方露出一个安慰的笑容，他说：“这是我的责任。那我先走了，不打扰你休息。”  
“好，下次见。”

“张医生，病人的情况怎么样？”当张若昀回到办公室，护士出于习惯问了一句，“您怎么脸这么红，是不是不舒服？”  
“我没事，就是最近上火，有点发热。病人那边还得留院观察一段时间，恢复得有点慢。”  
笑了笑感谢对方的关心，张若昀正说着话，淫水和精液的混合物就从花穴里流了出来，打湿了深色的长裤，被白大褂藏了个严严实实。  
而他对此没有任何反应。

01  
最近几天似乎变得比以前更累了。张若昀撑住玄关处的墙壁，踩掉鞋子，抬手揉了揉后颈，皱起的眉间倦色成结。  
我得去洗个澡。他想。  
贴身衣物有专用的洗衣机，他能省点力气。从卧室出来，他拿着待换的衣物踏进客厅，柔和的灯光融化在空气里，成了某种叫人昏昏欲睡的气味，很快盈满了鼻腔，似乎只要闭上眼睛，一切就和他再无关系。可脑海里某个声音却不让人安宁，他只得强打精神进了浴室。

走到镜子面前时，他对双腿中间的痕迹视若无睹。

热水、雾气。张若昀感觉清醒了一些，泡沫被水带着进了排水口，他埋下头，撑靠着面前的墙壁，冰凉的瓷砖让他抖了抖，水流接连不断地拍打他后脑到脖颈和脊背的连接处，溅开，同时也汇聚成细小的水流从他脊骨那条线上落下去。

他似乎在抵抗些什么……看不清面目的自我、早已被羞辱过的羞耻心，想禁欲却站在纵欲的断崖边。手臂上那块皮肉已经和瓷砖互换了温度，他捏紧拳头，不用碰都知道那里渗透着不该属于此刻的凉意。但是，不管他究竟想了多少，最后也只能闭上眼睛，手往身下探去。

鼠蹊部微微隆起，柔软，脆弱的部位，平坦又空荡，再往下，摸了个空，只能像受刑般探入双腿中间。湿润的，手是，阴户处也是，水的触感干涩，他仿佛在忍受什么屈辱般粗鲁地清洗着自己。他本该草草结束，可今天与往常不同，一种陌生又熟悉的快感开始蔓延，手上的动作跟着渐渐慢了下来。没有从那器官上挪开，他开始抚摸自己，好像在揉弄小巧又柔软的玩具，甚至无意识地将两条腿打开了些。

“嗯…”从喉咙深处溢出一声短暂又急促的呻吟，张若昀很快咬住了下唇，不再让自己出声。我不能这么做。他想着，手却不听话，似乎已经脱离他，有了独立的意志，或者察觉到了那种让他大脑皮层都在发麻的快乐，无声地予以鼓励和刺激。

软的，不可思议。不知道谁在脑海里这么对他说。中指嵌入已经打开的外侧，瑟瑟发抖的小阴唇舔上去，吮着、吸着，引诱他往深处去。腰部像被抽了一鞭子，酥得要命。他呼吸过了头，不停喘气，几乎站不住，大脑一片空白。

他趴在墙上一点点软了下去，手指在穴口试探却不敢往里插。地面被热水泡了浅浅的一层，不冷，但坚硬地磕在膝盖骨上。他用额头抵住已握紧成拳的手，将重量交给地板和墙面，两条叠起的腿不知所措，每一次张开与合拢，都在找寻最能使他快乐的角度，让他还保留着一半清醒的时候不去理会吼叫的羞耻心，用各种方式去刺激敏感的阴蒂。

张若昀忍不住晃起了腰，看着是微风轻轻撼动暧昧的帘幕。用手在水面轻轻一点，荡起的波纹和深处的镇静会像他的颤抖和动情一样，交替出现。肿胀的乳头旁不停有水流过，还未抚摸，就一阵阵传来针刺般尖锐的感觉，好像不久之前才被采摘过，现在又艳丽地绽放在白皙饱满的枝头，散发着放荡又勾人的气味。

舔了舔嘴唇，他眼中的挣扎一闪而过，很快隐没了踪迹。

更深的地方，从穴口进入幽暗紧窒的花径，再进去一点，软肉纠在一起痉挛，因为恬不知耻的空虚而抽痛。他尽力不去想，于是将手抚到胸口，仰头，犹豫过后，从肩颈连接处开始才小心翼翼地开始抚摸。被淫水冲出来的精液化开在水中，侵犯了手指之后悄无声息地消失。

他以前没有这么看待过自己的身体，比如肌肉起伏的弧度，本该是自律的生活为他带来的健康和有力，可是现在，他想到的却是不用劲就软到不行的胸肌，甚至可以从底部抬起，抖动的时候刺激着红肿的乳肉，微弱的痒把他撩拨得快崩溃，只想被人用牙咬，再用力地吸，灵活的舌头像蛇一样钻着上面隐秘的孔洞。

呜咽着闷哼一声，张若昀闭上眼睛，两指衔住等待许久的乳头，下身缺少刺激，阴唇裹住僵停的手，自己催促自己。濒临高潮的身体不停给他信号，他只能咬牙缴械，捏着乳头的手不知收紧了还是滑落，但腿却是夹紧了小手臂。高潮扭紧了每一个与快感相关的器官，不停绞紧又放松，穴肉更是饥渴地挤在一起，泌出的汁水黏腻湿滑，完全有别于热水的质感，致使穴口想含住指头，却只能软弱地在表面滑脱。

在地上瘫了一会儿，他再站起来的时候像打开生锈的剪刀，骨节无声抱怨着，被他连同羞耻心那已经变得微弱的尖叫一起抛在脑后。摩挲着还有些战栗的小腹，情欲的滚火还在烧，他站在水下却觉得深处有一股怎么都扑不灭的干渴。

确认身上已经冲干净，他关了水，拿起放在一边的毛巾，一边擦拭一边看向镜中的自己，隐隐感觉有什么东西已经改变了。

光脚踩在客厅的地毯上，张若昀微微缩起脚趾，柔软绵密的绒毛倒伏在他玉雕般的双脚下，攀不到脚背上青色的血管。他手里捏着才从冰箱里拿出来的酒，绿色瓶身，细长的瓶颈，从瓶口往下摩挲，他愣愣地瞧着黑洞洞的电视屏幕，没有意识到自己在做什么，舌尖上还留着刚才那一口的涩，被用来舔舐湿润的嘴唇。

口干舌燥，他咽下唾沫，又把酒送到嘴边，才隐没在左边的舌头又探出来，灵活地绕着瓶口舔舐了一圈。呼吸变成喘气，他脸上又蒸出了红色。啤酒从口腔进入胃部，气泡瞬间破裂，小腹里不停涌出潮湿的火。

仰面靠在沙发背上，他像被抛上岸的、渴水的鱼，眯着的眼睛染上红色，眼睫抖个不停，没有泪水。喉结将皮肤顶起，上下滑动。手颤抖着，冻僵了似的不好用力，却还是抚摸到肚脐附近。

大腿内侧已经开始战栗，就像窜过细小的电流，直钻进穴里。唇肉被他咬了通红，肿得就像薄薄一层透明的肉皮扎紧了血液，轻轻一碰就会崩裂。

大拇指勾住敞开的瓶口，张若昀用手撑开本就宽松的裤腰，深入已敞开的双腿中间。指腹贴着冰凉的玻璃，跟随形状画了个圆圈，沾满酒液。他咬牙又张口呼吸，下唇从上牙的蹂躏里脱逃，两指分开已经酸软不已的花穴，小股淫水跑出来，打湿了才换的裤子。瓶口是口，嘴巴也是口，指尖插进前者，指节弯曲用力，触感冰凉湿润。另一只手是流落在野外的旅者，恐惧又兴奋地进入濡湿温暖的洞穴，等待它的是泡到皮肤发皱的整夜。

“哈、哈……”  
要死了。

已经有过一次，第二回少了生疏，张若昀开始学会跟随欲望，亦步亦趋，爱抚阴蒂，湿软阴唇缠上来的时候正好插进去。捏着瓶颈的手更用力，升高的体温逼出手背上的青筋和血管，血液加速流动，薄汗沁出，白皙的皮肉透出渴求的淡粉红色。

紧窒的穴肉缠着插入的手指，他只能尽量让自己放松，不然寸步难行。难耐地挺起打颤的腰，他偏着头，脸上爬满了迷乱的快乐。手指很快就整根插了进去，不够塞满，但胜在灵活，不时向上勾起，抽插的同时刺激包裹在软肉里的阴蒂，浑身都爽到发抖。

啤酒在玻璃瓶里来回晃荡，不时溅出两滴。

02  
最近几天，张若昀因为刘昊然一直忙于处理各种手续，同时还得进行最后的复健，终于得到了一些“休息时间”，可他本人对此一无所知，只以为是工作减轻了所以不再那么累。终于到了对方出院的那天，午休时间，他和同事在一楼的办公室等外卖。办公室的门敞开着，此时的医院变得安静空荡了一些，来人用手扣响门的声音夺得了所有人的注意力。

已经完全恢复的刘昊然踩着稳重的步子走进来，向空气，或者说每一个看向他的人致以微笑，然后以适当地距离停在了张若昀附近，那嘴角的弧度没有拐弯，变得更温和真挚，医生发现这变化，浑身像触电一样麻了半边，表面却看不出什么异样。

剩下三个人低头看手机去了，刘昊然坦然大方地开口说道：“这段时间麻烦你了，张医生。”  
“……”  
明明开口说话了，张若昀却听不见自己的声音，只能机械地露出一个公式化的笑容，然后他们似乎握了手，对方道别离开。

对于之后同事的议论和询问，张若昀只能以不变应万变，礼貌的微笑和沉默，看上去是不愿意多说，其实他的脑子早就已经一团乱麻。

虽然他的这位病人身上的确有一种让人放松，甚至想要亲近的气质，但张若昀每每因为检查的原因不得不与对方进行肢体接触时，身体总会不自觉地颤抖，腿也跟着不听使唤，开始发软。他不明白为什么会出现这种情况，每当夜晚降临，随之出现的就是更加汹涌的情潮，他既自责又羞愧，却无力抗拒饥渴的身体将他推进深渊。

每次自慰，张若昀脑海中就总会出现自己和刘昊然做爱的场景。白日里的病房，走廊上还有人接连走过，能听见放轻的脚步声。刘昊然躺在床上，嘴角挂着温和又无害的笑容，似乎在对他说什么，可他只看见对方嘴巴开开合合，没有声音，接着他就赤裸着下半身坐在了勃发的阴茎上。  
他开始不知羞耻地向他的病人展示他最难堪的秘密，他的身体、他的欲望。感受集中在被插入的地方，还有乳头上，对方毫不掩饰的目光看得他浑身火辣辣的烫。他不知道自己怎么了，以为这是自己见不得人的幻想，不知道一切的确已经发生过。

在张若昀的“幻想”里，同样的事情也发生在其他地方，甚至是医院以外。让他印象最深的就是一条人迹罕至的小巷，记忆里，他还从未到过这座城市里那么隐蔽又不安全的地方，陌生又真实的感受令他心慌。  
他不需要控制自己的声音，因为刘昊然的手指已经插进了他嘴里，他没有咬下去，颤抖的上下颌却还是控制着牙齿不停摩擦着把他撑开还玩弄他舌头的两指。唾液和泪水全都聚集在下巴上，他不停地呜咽，对方把他压在墙上，捏着他的腰，一下又一下凶猛地操他。他害怕有人出现，紧张让他将不断在体内进出的阴茎吃紧，右边屁股因此挨了巴掌，可怜他叫不出来，只能被对方捞在怀里高潮。

下班回家，因为中午刘昊然的举动，张若昀被迫在脑子里过了一遍那些东西。将水杯放在茶几上，他进书房拿了电脑，盼望着工作能帮他清除杂念。

当电脑屏幕亮起的瞬间，他的后脑瞬间被一种熟悉的重量击中，让他不得不想了一下自己到底要做什么。  
工作？对。工作。  
然后他点开聊天软件，在搜索窗口熟练地输入一串陌生号码，似乎另一头正有人等着他。一种异样的潮热不费吹灰之力爬满了他两边面颊，红晕浸染着他的皮肤，石榴的汁水替代颜料亲吻洁净的画布。

“晚上好，张医生。”  
再没有了先前的羞怯和直面欲望的挣扎，张若昀听见电脑里传出熟悉的声音时，对着摄像头的方向，将自己脱了个干净，然后张开双腿，两只脚颤颤地搭在茶几上，暴露出自己开始有反应的身体。  
“…晚上好，昊然。”因为没有得到下一步的指令，他的两只手还乖巧地放在沙发上、身体的两侧。敏感的肌肤得到太阳般灼热的注视，情欲从体内烧出来，贪婪的火舌把晚霞卷在医生的肉体上，柔韧结实的肌肉缠绕着骨架生长，纤细的芦苇不断扭紧在白色的骨头上，覆盖着一层温热脆弱的皮肉，利刃可以叫它流血，亲吻和爱抚会让它充血，成为饱满绽放的红色玫瑰，花瓣在春风中瑟瑟发抖。

耳根随着心脏跳动的节奏轻轻抽搐，刘昊然已经从张若昀叫他名字这个事实里得到足够的甜头，尽管催眠让对方的语气听上去有些僵硬，但这对他而言已经是开口的时机。  
“就像平时那样做吧，从你的胸开始。”他说。  
“好。”

张若昀听话地照着刘昊然说的做，抬起手的动作起初还有些迟钝，但很快就恢复了正常。两边的乳头都翘着，饱满艳红的果实，有很多种品尝方式，摊开手掌，从外侧的轮廓开始挤压，像拢起乳房，柔软的肌肉在手下变换形状，指头按上去微微凹陷，挤出的乳沟中间似乎缺少一根硬挺着捅到嘴边的阴茎。  
得不到安慰的乳尖在空气里兀自战栗，被用力捏了两下之后食髓知味，需要用粗暴与温柔的方式交替对待，狠狠掐了之后要轻轻轻拨弄，换成口舌会更合适，牙齿与舌头，咬过、舔过，再予以吮吸。

“啊……”  
乳头凸起在被指缝挤压得突出来的胸肉上，开始泌出乳汁。隐秘的乳孔因为挑逗与揉弄悄悄张开，泣出乳白的泪水，温热、厚实、甜蜜。

“把手舔干净。”压下喉咙深处的干燥和痒，刘昊然死死地盯着张若昀酡红的面颊与失焦的双眼，还有被乳汁填满的修长手指，指缝濡湿，一点点抬起。舌头温驯地伸出，男人开始用舌尖卷走手上的汁液，不时用舌头卷住指节，模仿性交的方式插进指缝里。  
张若昀的喉结不停上下滑动，花穴已经湿漉漉，两边的胸更是不用催促，一滴又一滴，不断地溢出乳水，沿着腰线流下，也滑落在小腹，更往下去。

饥渴的花穴不停吐出淫水来，颜色已经有所沉淀，娇艳又委屈，开开合合，盼着手指，但最好是曾带给过它快乐的性器。

这根本就是一种刑罚。刘昊然开始后悔自己做下的决定。  
“把手放下来吧，若昀。”他说着，手里捏住自己胀得发痛的阴茎：“对……慢慢滑下来，把你的手插进去。”  
他不知道自己该看哪里好，是那张已经不复冷静自持的脸，还是撑在两侧因为快感绷紧又颤抖着软下去的双腿，亦或是正缓缓吞入手指的、也曾把他整根吞入的穴口。  
耳边是对方有些失真的低喘，压抑的呻吟。  
他知道那是怎样的感受——温热的肉身在他怀中颤抖，胸口与背脊，紧紧贴合，体温急剧升高，层叠湿漉的软肉包裹着阴茎，追随它抽离的脚步，迎合它插入的力度，痉挛的甬道让他感觉自己仿佛正从母体中脱胎而出。  
可是现在？刘昊然冷着脸抽了一张卫生纸。屏幕上的视频信号已经断开。

另一头，处理完残局才慢慢恢复意识的张若昀突然有了呕吐的欲望。

03  
按下冲水的按钮，张若昀捂在腹部的手渐渐收紧，体内强烈的蠕动感似乎赋予了脏器生命，让它们迫不及待地想撕开他，破体而出。侧颈上的青筋随着干呕出现，细长的一条像冰冷柔软的蛇躯攀爬在泛出粉色的表皮之下，时隐时现。

当这一阵不适感过去，他出了满头冷汗，浑身绵软地靠在墙上，缓不过劲来，只觉得头晕眼花，仰头时喉结颤了两下，解不了堵在喉咙里火辣辣的干涩。但好在那要他脏腑都移位的蠕动慢慢缓解，随着平稳下来的呼吸消失得无影无踪。

晕眩还没有彻底褪去，他不着急起身，抬起手抚上小腹，一个怪异的想法让他浑身打了个激灵，但下一秒就被否定。呕吐欲望、伪装成自觉胎动的强烈肠蠕动，还有……自慰时泌出的乳汁。他为自己做过检查，除了最后一个叫他难以启齿的，其他两个都是假孕时的正常现象，但他本身却缺乏对于怀孕的强烈渴望。  
对他而言，假孕本身就是一种不成立。但几天下来，不管他怎么做，情况始终不见好转。

起身走到洗手池边，张若昀打开水龙头，掬起一捧水拍在脸上，凉丝丝的触感让他清醒了许多。回到客厅，他拿起手机，点开最新那条未读消息，谢绝了同事假期聚餐的邀请。他揉着眉心坐下，莫名觉得自己似乎忽略了某些重要的细节。闭上眼睛，他试图通过梳理记忆来寻找蛛丝马迹，却不知怎么的想到了刘昊然。  
为什么？他不明白。

真实的触感来自身后、双腿中间、被反复把玩的脚踝和腿弯。属于另一个人的体温和呼吸，熟悉的声音就在耳边，在脑海里响起。他想到这里，伸手摸上自己的小腹，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。是的，是熟悉的，叫过他医生，还一遍遍咬着他的名字不愿意松口，从字正腔圆的缓慢吐字到声音沙哑的咬牙切齿，贴在他的耳边，吻上他的背脊，揉进他的身体。  
不知满足。

手机铃声适时响起，张若昀睁开眼睛看过去。他脑子里的想法慢慢消失，但加速的心跳和急促的呼吸仍旧在无声地提醒着一些事情。

未知号码。他按下接听键，将手机贴到耳边。  
熟悉的声音响起。  
“张医生。”  
平静、有礼、克制。好像永远都不会厌倦这样的方式。  
“怎么，不愿意叫我的名字了吗？”张若昀笑了一声，在另一头空洞的沉默里开口：“昊然？”

04  
黄昏，黏糊糊的阳光死皮赖脸地挂在满是涂鸦的陈旧墙体上，旧报纸被风卷起的咔嚓声成了小巷里唯一的声响，像0.5的笔芯插进1.0的笔，萧瑟又空虚。穿过一个路口，几米后又是一个。刘昊然行走在年久失修的建筑物中间，不急不慢，好像紧巴巴挨在一起的老楼房不过是花园里已经颓败、根也枯萎的植物。漏水的空调外机、生锈的管道，常年见不到太阳的角落里生了青苔，空气里胀满了霉味和干燥的灰尘气味。

走进这迷宫里某个位置具体又模糊的楼道，他拿出包里的手套，五指插进去细密贴合。扫了一眼蹲在角落可能吃了一个世纪灰尘的自动贩卖机，上次他来时见到的酒瓶还待在原地，蟑螂从地面的一团油渍上迅速缩进阴影，他踩着天花板剥落的表皮走上二楼。

左手边的防盗门，猫眼冷冷地注视着笔直的走道，他接近，掏出钥匙。第一扇门被铁链与挂锁缠住，他屏息，聆听着锁链摇晃以外的其他声音，可是就连风声都很轻。在关上门之前，他冷冷地注视着空无一人的走道。

屋内还没来得及积灰，他环视了一周，室内空间狭小，但因为摆放的家具很少，所以不算拥挤。破洞的布沙发靠在墙边，靠背正好与短窗帘相接，卧室和浴室被打通并接在一起，与长方形的客厅之间只隔了一层透明的塑料帘子。打开手术椅上方的应急灯，他走到堆放着工具的架子旁，嗅到属于消毒水和金属的气味，刺鼻。

走到窗边，他用手勾起窗帘，缝隙里透进点光来，他蹙紧眉头，很快松开了手。弄断自己身上某根骨头这件事并不困难，但人为太过冒险，需要策划与计算，还有一个简单、直接，甚至显得有些粗鲁和愚蠢的故事，要让人没有挖掘和遐想的余地。坐到椅子上，他看着自己的腿，股骨、髌骨、胫骨、腓骨。要快准狠，不能伤及大动脉，疼痛感与后期的恢复效率也需要考虑。

检查过后，他将设备稳稳接在左腿上，指腹抚过它光滑细腻的表面。麻醉剂与酒精不应该出现在故事的一环里，他几乎撕裂口中咬着的厚实布料，额头上青筋暴起，冷汗不止。

一个小时过去，他躺在了医院里，张若昀正为他准备手术。

关于金属的记忆可以连接现在与过去。用小巧精细的勺子搅弄咖啡杯里散发着苦味的液体，刘昊然确定了客户预约的时间后，合上电脑。店子里只有他和一对情侣，显得有些空荡。他坐在靠窗的角落里，看着街上的人群，西装裤与丝袜交织摆动，来来去去，是冬季也不会被冻进冰层的河流。门被推开的声音吸引了他的注意力，店员口中的“欢迎光临”依旧拖着上扬的尾音。他扶了一下眼镜，借着喝咖啡的空隙自然地看过去。

两个男人，点了单之后在离刘昊然不远的位置落座，张若昀正好对着他的方向，面带倦容，慢慢坐下。在对方注意到之前，他收回了自己的目光，将电脑再次打开。当店员将咖啡放下离开，压低的说话声就传了过来。虽然注视着屏幕，但那两人谈话的关键信息一个不落地被他收进耳朵里。

两个医生，其中一个似乎正因为被同事表白而伤脑筋，而另一个则抱着开玩笑的态度问他到底对别人是什么意思。他听着，又喝了一口咖啡，苦涩的气味冲进鼻腔。

“没什么意思，就是不可能。”张若昀什么都没点，听到同事的问题，转头看了一眼窗外又回过头来，话语里听不出来什么情绪。  
“行，不说这个了，聊点其他的。”

透过镜头看着张若昀，刘昊然喉头微动。有些疲惫却依旧柔和的微笑，洁白的皓齿，笑起来让人心动不已的眼睛，痣缀在鼻尖上牢牢抓住他的心，因骨节分明且修长而显得精雕细琢的、美丽的手。完美的，在日光之下，男人的一切都是完美的，催生人心底最本能的窥探欲，想挖掘他的秘密，剖开他熟成的表皮，品尝丰厚多汁的内里。杯里的咖啡瞬间成了浓稠的糖浆，一口下去，火一样的甜腻从舌尖烧进脏腑，蒸发掉最后一滴水分，烫得人口干舌燥。  
……想毁了他，想被他握着刀精准无误地插进心脏里。

深呼吸，调节已经紊乱的气息，刘昊然存下一张照片，看着张若昀推开店门走出去，没有淹没在人群里，只是渐渐走远消失不见。  
他也跟着离开。

深夜，他坐在电脑前，接起一个电话。

“下周也已经被预定了。”听完电话那头的人说话，他不急不慢地回答：“下个月的月底才有空闲时间。”  
“21号，当然，我没有意见。”  
“报酬……”他在嘴里咀嚼了一下这两个字，嘴角的笑容转瞬即逝。  
“我要一个人的资料。”他说，“一会儿给你发照片过去。”

05  
欲望到底算怎么回事？要抗拒、恐惧、推拒，然后软弱地哭泣？还是要听之、任之、近之，然后溺死在其中也不觉可耻？ 

下了车，刘昊然走到另一边为张若昀打开车门，视线相接时，他给出一个笑容。关上车门，他带着对方走进电梯。空间狭小，他们站在一起，监控探头的死角，手就快碰到彼此，指尖又轻又慢、暧昧至极地滑过手背，抽离的瞬间却被猛地抓住，深深嵌入滚烫的掌心。

到底该叫遵循命运，还是屈服于本性？

门被关上的瞬间，两人就抱在了一起，嘴唇压着嘴唇，舌头勾着舌头，体温逐渐上升。张若昀记得自己以前似乎来过这里，家具的摆设让他觉得莫名地熟悉。落地窗——对，落地窗，他被刘昊然按在上面翻来覆去操了好几次，冰冷的玻璃上全是汗水和精液，表面吸附着他的体温。

食指伸进刘昊然没有扣严实的衬衫领口里，张若昀勾着听话的男人退到沙发椅处，坐下时也没有松手。对方将双手撑在扶手上，跟着他一点点俯下身去，开始吻他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、仰起头时暴露的脖颈。他不需要多余的爱抚，只是被刘昊然的气息笼罩着就会湿，两边的胸传来胀痛，双腿间也泥泞不堪。 

张若昀搂着刘昊然的背与他接吻，顺服地挺着腰好让对方将他衣服撩起来，露出因为涨奶而大了一圈的柔软胸肌。被吮吸到泛红的嘴唇微张，他小口喘息着，一手将上衣固定在锁骨附近，另一边则抚上了刘昊然的头。在对方跪在他脚边、将他的乳头含入口中时，抚摸的动作让他看起来像一个哺乳期的母亲。

“啊……”两个乳头都没有被冷落，张若昀轻哼出声。右边被刘昊然含在湿热的口腔里，舌头重重地扫过乳晕挤压乳尖，奶水泌出之后用力吮吸，牙齿紧着跟上，不轻不重地咬着、左右滑动。左边整块胸肉则被彻底按在掌下，肆意揉捏，挺立、肿胀的乳尖被夹在指缝里，被揪得硬如石子，不停往外小股地射出乳汁。

站起身来，刘昊然解开皮带，凑上去亲了亲张若昀，哑着嗓子在他耳边低声说：“你这个表情就像是在求我快点插进去。”  
这句话落下，张若昀渐渐清醒过来，眼前的一切也变得清晰，不复先前仿佛笼罩在浓雾中的模糊感。可是……他感觉自己的心脏就快跳出胸腔，刘昊然呼吸洒在他的皮肤上，湿热发痒，花穴里涌出淫液，内裤湿黏黏地贴在皮肤上。他已经无声地给出了肯定的答案。

微微侧过头与刘昊然亲吻，张若昀眼中仍留有情欲，丢了魂似的失神却已经褪去。他伸手，勾着对方的后颈压向自己，喘息夹杂在浅尝辄止的几个吮吻中间，鼻尖发热，几乎失去知觉。他将裤子脱了，两条腿冲着对方打开，手指撑开已经湿漉漉的花唇，在那恨不能把他活吞了的眼神里又吐出些水来。

“来……”他开口，每一次呼吸、说出的每一个字都是春药：“昊然，插进来…”  
回应他的是将腿弯捏到生疼的手，用牙齿代替双唇的吻将他咬破，还有找准位置以后猛地插进三分之一的阴茎。他已经习惯了这样的…事情，习惯了刘昊然的触碰和气息，湿软的阴道与对方的肉棒契合完美，已经成为了那挺翘又饱满的形状。这不是梦境，也不是幻想。他被顶得躬起了身体，小穴被插得不停发出咕啾水声，交合处很快就在凶狠的操干下沾满了淫水。

张若昀搂着刘昊然的脖子，被干得说不出话来，红着眼眶流出眼泪，呻吟也被撞得支离破碎，奉上唇舌的模样仿佛是一个向所爱献出初夜的处女，无师自通的坦然与放荡散发着纯粹又天真的香气。

刘昊然就快把扶手捏变形，那股在他体内冲撞着的、不正常的力量，在此刻终于找到了出口，不知节制地爆发出来。他把张若昀死死地压在身下，毫不怜惜地用怒张的性器在男人最柔软的地方抽插，龟头不时顶到宫口，换来耳边颤抖的哭叫。他咬他的唇肉，用快而狠的操干逼迫对方暴露出脆弱紧绷的脖颈，几乎把对方整个人都操进沙发里。

这不是我预想中的情况。刘昊然想着，动作慢下来，给张若昀带去温吞绵密的快感，两人又接吻，怪异的温情之后，他看着被他糟蹋得一塌糊涂的医生，眼中掩不住的痴迷。他在插入之前解除了催眠，只为了一个最终可以为他定刑的答案，他明白，这种单方面的迷恋和催眠不可能永远维持下去，他从对方身上得到的东西，不过是镜花水月，迟早有破碎的一天。他希望能看到张若昀在经历了这一切之后，面对他时，最真实的状态，骂他打他都好，最好是掐着他的脖子，要置他于死地，他甘之若饴。

可是。

痉挛的甬道不停绞着插在体内的阴茎，软肉黏糊糊地贴上去，明明期待着快乐，却又让人寸步难行。张若昀揉着自己被冷落多时的胸，挤出几滴可怜兮兮的乳汁，然后开始扭腰催促只顾盯着他看而快要停下动作的刘昊然。刘昊然低头去吻张若昀，与温柔的吻截然不同的是他下身的动作，他不顾挽留的软肉，几乎是粗暴地抽了出来，然后将阴茎整根插了进去，反复几次，还用指腹去捏弄对方的阴蒂，让他被高潮抽干了浑身的力气，过电似地战栗不已，却还要继续接受愈来愈急促的冲撞。

精液最后全都进了张若昀身体里，刘昊然将他紧紧抱住，两个人的心跳叠在一起，好像下一秒就是世界末日一般敲击着胸腔。阴茎从湿滑的阴道里滑出来，正是所有感知陆续回到身体里的时候。刘昊然没有松开手，看向张若昀的时候发现对方也正在瞧着他。

他们对视一眼，明白了彼此。  
张若昀什么都没有说，只是捧着刘昊然的脸，在他额头上留下一个吻。


End file.
